At the Kazamas
by Darial Goldscythe Kuznetsova
Summary: Normal morning for Jin and Hwoarang and their children Jung and Hotaru. The 5 OCs belong to DaliaStar89. Girl from Within -universe, like Morning with the Alexanderssons.


**Title:** At the Kazamas  
**Author:** Darial K.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** Swearing by Hotaru  
**Disclaimer:** Tekken characters belong to Namco, their children (Hotaru, Jung, Hime etc… Rain, Neon) to DaliaStar89 3  
**Summary:** "Still out?" "Like a light."  
**A/N:** As the Morning with the Alexanderssons was liked so much, I decided to do a sequel or whatever you call this. Here you go, of Jin/Hwoarang and their sweet twins Hotaru and Jung.

* * *

Searching for the frying pan, Jin stifled a yawn. It was one of the first crisp of the fall; winter was already lurking behind the corner. He stopped to stare to picture on the wall. It was taken by Lars, who was pretty good with the camera. It was of him when the twins had been one year old. He was holding calm Jung in his lap while Hwoarang next to him had flailing Hotaru in his arms. Baek was behind them, arms around the couple and the children. Poor Hotaru had gotten a hiccup just before taking the picture, much to Lars' amusement. The girl had been feisty already and been very angry with the annoying hiccup.

Shaking his head Jin turned back to the kitchen counter. His bare toes were cold from the tiled floor of the kitchen, the only dark side of the house. Fishing all he needed from the numerous cupboards, which only he knew perfectly, he set for making breakfast for his family.

In their bedroom, Hwoarang was snoring away, cocooned within the warm covers. He never was a morning person. And now that their autumn vacation had started, he was impossible to get up before 11. He was going to be dead to the world for hours.

There was someone else awake as well. Reddish brown hair swept up from the back just like Jin's, greenish brown eyes darting up and down while Jung Kazama was surveying his closet. He grabbed a grey hooded t-shirt and black jeans from the shelves and let the door swing shut again. Moving his schoolbooks aside from the neatly made bed he slumped down and started to change his clothes.

When he was done he heard phone ring from the next room. When it didn't stop he was wondering who had the patience to try and wake Hotaru with the phone. Quietly he made his way to Hotaru's room and after knocking he cracked the door open so that he could stuff his head in.

Hotaru was slightly snoring while sprawled on her bed ungracefully. Red hair messy and remains of drool running down her cheek. Her purple phone was vibrating on the desk covered with notes for songs. Even with System of a Down's Revenga blaring from her phone pretty loud and in not so good quality, she was sleeping tightly. Glancing his sister again he noticed that she was wearing something that looked like their dad's old boxers…

"Hotaru… Your phone is ringing…"

No response. She was dead to the world. Letting out a sigh he went over and picked up the phone. The caller was Rain, as he didn't recognize the number. Rain Misonoi was some months younger and played bass in the band Hotaru and Hime, their cousin was in. Before Jung could answer though, Rain ended the call. Soon the phone downstairs rang and the older twin smirked. He yanked the pillow from under Hotaru's head. That almost earned him a black eye, when his twin unconsciously knew where the pillow thief was. Throwing the pillow back down on her face Jung left the room to hear his mother talking to a phone. He inwardly smiled as he heard Rain's bored voice come from the other end.

"_Is Hotaru still sleeping?"_

"Only Jung and I are up…" Jin answered when he saw his son come down the stairs with his biology book.

"_Make her drag her ass here as soon as she wakes. We have a band meeting. Neon is already here but Hime is still sleeping too."_

"I'll take care of getting the girls there before noon, don't worry Rain."

"_Alright"_, with that, Rain shut the phone, like always. He wasn't always a man of pleasantries.

"Still out?"

"Like a light."

Jin let out a sigh before putting his arm around his son's shoulders. The breakfast table was set for two, they had gotten used to the fact that Hwoarang and Hotaru were always sleeping until the dinner time and by then they were hungry like wolves.

Jung read his book as they ate in silence. Jin knew very well that Jung wanted to read in peace, because Hotaru had slammed his book closed more than once and that made them see Jung very ticked off for the first time. The death glare was pretty effective even on Hwoarang, but Hotaru hadn't budged.

"Feels like we rarely see each other and all so I'd appreciate if you didn't read that all the time…" Jin said quietly and Jung looked up. He shut the book and put it away with his reading glasses.

Three hours later, around 11, they heard two yanks and two slams. Hotaru had left for bathroom. Soon she dragged herself downstairs, yawning on every third step.

"BURP!"

Jung slowly lifted his head from behind the book, looking almost shocked. Jin however was trying not to laugh out loud when he got up from the table.

"Ohayo, sweetheart."

"Mornin' *burp* mom…"

"I swear you're worse than dad…" Jung said quietly as Hotaru plopped down next to him.

"He burps in his sleep, even", Jin said while trying to stifle his laughter.

"WHAT?" Twins' heads snapped to his direction, both having exactly same looks on their faces.

"No way…" Hotaru said while going red from holding her laughter. Jung wasn't fairing any better even though he found the statement bit too… unpleasant for himself.

"I didn't need to know that…"

As if he would have heard them, Hwoarang came to the kitchen, wearing only his sleeping pants. He burped as well, but with his mouth closed. Unlike Hotaru always made an entrance.

That was enough and the three Kazamas almost died of laughter. Even Jung was laughing, but his face was hidden by a book. Hotaru was half lying on the tabletop and banging it with her fist while the other hand was clutching her stomach. Jin was supporting himself on the kitchen counter, doubled over.

"What the fuck is going on?"

He didn't get the answer, his family seemed crazy to him at the moment. This was better than the one angry morning when Jin had pissed off and swung the frying pan at the someone that was behind him. Hotaru had ducked it and Jung was hiding beneath the table with his book above his head. And the pan had smacked right on Hwoarang's head. He had had a nasty headache for two days and both Jung and Hotaru had been eerily quiet after that incident. Jung was always quiet but Hotaru's silence had been prominent.

"Yeah, don't even accidentally tell me. Now excuse me if I go to call the mental institute workers here…"

"Do you really burp in your sleep?!" Hotaru asked and missed her mother and brother go -very- silent.

"How I should- JIN!" the Korean looked scandalized.


End file.
